Dreamworks Academy
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Each and every person has a unique personality with friendly and not-so-friendly characteristics,with their own background stories,you'll find a majority of them here,follow mainly four particular students from their first day at high school,holidays,prom and all,down to their graduation.
1. Rapunzel,September 1

**DisneyWorks Academy**

**Dislcaimer:I do not own Disney or Dreamworks**

* * *

This fanfiction contains characters from Dreamworks and maybe...maybe some characters from Disney,I'm not sure yet,but for the meantime it's just characters from Dreamworks!Overall,I hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

Rapunzel,1 September

Rapunzel swished round for possibly the tenth time that morning. She checked her long braided hair and smiled at the pretty flowers adorned into it. She checked her clothing again for any creases,she saw a few creases on her pale cream coloured button up. She pursed her lips and exhaled slowly. She stuck her tongue out and tried to flatten the crease and sighed with the effort. In the end she left it...she won't look too uptight,if you decided you were going to be optimistic about things.

She pulled on the hem of her black skater skirt and tapped against her black converse. She cared a bit too much at what people thought of her. In the corner of her eye she saw Pascal raising an eyebrow at her antics.

''Oh,Pascal'',Rapunzel grinned and cupped her hands to pick up her lizard pet.

I'm so nervous,but...I've been waiting for this my whole life,and its finally happening,Mother Gothel never let me step foot out of the tower and I'm finally getting a chance to explore waaayy out of the castle's boundaries'',Rapunzel's smile faded when she saw Pascal's forlorn face.

''Pascal are you crazy?Of course your coming with me!'',at that comment,Pascal's face brightened.

''Honey,are you ready?'',Rapunzel's brunnete haired mother came round the door.

''Almost Mother!''

''Okay,you don't want to be late for your first day'',her mother winked and left the room.

Ever since,'Mother Gothel' had supposedly 'passed away',or had ran away,with the King and Queen's security hot on her heels,we will never actually know,but Rapunzel and her true mother and father had reunited not too long ago. Rapunzel felt a bit bad actually,the fact that she wouldn't be coming home throughout her high school years and seeing her parents,but her parents had insisted,after all,the academy she would be going to was very prestigious and academic and highly successful,her parents yearned to get her the best education possible.

Rapunzel grabbed her pale purple back pack and grabbed her many composition notebooks,binders,mechanical pencils,pens and stuffed the stationary into her pink pencil case. Most of her school supplies were decorated with either butterflies or she painted on them herself,she was sure she would excel in art class.

She sighed as she dragged a medium sized-ish luggage from a dusty corner of her bedroom and unzipped it. She threw in some clothes,some casual,some formal,some for rainy days even. She packed some necessities and zipped the bag again,but soon realised that one than more luggage...won't cut it. Two more luggages later,she had finished packing and lay on the floor exhausted,and nearly had a heart attack when she saw a speck of dust on her button up. She stared at her clock and knew it was too late to change. She ran to the bathroom and picked up a flannel and dabbed at the shirt,it was still there but faint.

''Rapunzel!One more minute!'',it was her father now.

''Coming!'',Rapunzel called,

She turned to Pascal and stared into his beady eyes.

''Now Pascal,remember you must not and I repeat not wander off or come out of my book bag,especially during class,you hear?''',Pascal nodded vigorously. Rapunzel gave a small salute and carefully put him in her book bag and wheeled her luggages down the staircase,nearly tripping in the process. She wheeled them to the entrance of the house and ran into the kitchen to grab a granola bar and stuffed it in her mouth. She took it out though to peck her father's cheek.

''Bye Father!'',Rapunzel said,but her bright glow faltered when she saw tears in her father's eyes.

''Oh,dad'',she hugged him tight and her father squeezed back...tightly.

''Dad'',Rapunzel wheezed.

''Oh,sorry darling,it's just...you grow up so fast'',Rapunzel smiled softly.

''Yeah''

''It seems like just yesterday you were a baby and now your what,14,15?''

''I get where your coming from'',Rapunzel bit her lip,to stop it from quivering.

''I love you Dad and I promise to write''

Her Father smiled and sniffed and hugged his daughter one last time before she bounded off outside wheeling her two luggages with her book bag against her back.

''Mom!'',Rapunzel called.

She opened the boot of the sleek,black car and attempted to put the luggages into the boot...to no avail. Her mother opened the car door and walked round the car. She picked the luggage up with ease and placed them in the boot of the car.

''Thanks'',Rapunzel said.

He mother smiled. ''Come on,it's a long journey ahead''

Rapunzel just nodded in agreement. She hopped into the passenger seat in the front and waited for her Mother to come round and start the car.

''Onwards we go?''

Rapunzel grinned. ''Up and onwards''

* * *

''Wow'',Rapunzel's green eyes were alight with wonder and awe. The building was huge,maybe even taller than the tower.

''Punzie,I love you''

''I love you too,Mom'',Rapunzel pecked her Mother's cheek and hugged her tightly,blinking back tears. ''Have an amazing school year and write and text often okay?''

''Okay Mom!''

Rapunzel stepped out of the car and was surprised to see her Mother already at the back of the car,taking out her belongings.

''Didn't want you breaking your back on your first day''

Rapunzel laughed. ''Thank you''

She took her luggages and secured her backpack before waving at her mother for the last time. She walked into the hall and unzipped her bag swiftly to take out her map. ''My dorm room is...thataway'',she smiled at the thought of meeting new people...even if one small part of her head was absolutely terrified at the thought of strangers...

* * *

**Author's note:**

This is my first high school fanfiction with Disney characters,overall my first high school fanfiction. I wanted to mention that this is sort of an Alternate Universe,only some characters may still have possessed some powers throughout this people might be confused though with the Rapunzel story,so Mother Gothel had either died or was discovered by some security men working for the King and Queen of Corona and are trailing after her,Rapunzel is now in the care of the King and Queen,her parents. Hope that cleared things up a bit for you!Also I wanted to credit Ms. Sherlock,she's an amazing fanfiction writer and I just wanted to say that I liked her style of writing for example:Writing the character's name and the date,it seems so organized and one of my pet peeves is when the P.O.V is changed throughout the chapter,it gets a bit confusing for me,so having the one character throughout one chapter seems like a great idea!Thanks so much to everyone that has either read,favourited,followed etc this story,I have many plans for this!Please leave a review telling me what you think! :)


	2. Merida,1 September

Dreamworks Academy

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Disney or Dreamworks

* * *

Merida 1 September

Merida sulked and folded her arms as she sat crossed legged on her bed. A deep frown on her face. She felt like crying all over again. She thought and thought,of how low her mother could be,as to send her only daughter and pack her off to some prestigious high school. She mumbled as to how unfair the whole thing was. To Queen Elinor,a princess must have good posture,good manners,be well-dressed,a princess. To Merida,her ambitions were to be free,to practice her archery,adventure. Her fiery mane of red hair might just tell you her whole story. She tugged at the ends of her vibrant,curly hair. She'd even miss the wee devils.

''Merida!'',Queen Elinor popped her head round the door of her daughter's bedroom and widened her eyes as her mouth hung agape.

''Merida,what are ya doin'?'',Queen Elinor questioned her daughter as she looked her up and down as she sat where she was,half-dressed,only in shorts and a vest,all rumpled. The princess showed no signs of moving.

''Ah,Merida!I just ironed tha'!'',Queen Elinor complained.

''But Mum,I don't want ta go to some posh and prissy high school,I want ta stay here!In Scotland!With Fergus,and you!'',Merida complained.

''Come on Merida, no alo' of people has the luxury of being set off to one of tha most successful schools in the world,besides it will give ya headstar on bringing this kingdom to power'

''Aren't your lectures enough?'',Merida shot back.

Her mother chose to ignore that comment.

''Now ge' dressed,for goodness sake ya only have five minutes!'',Queen Elinor cried as she gave her daughter one last glare before leaving the room.

Merida rolled her eyes and made a sound of exasperation. She hated this,and was beyond furious. She stared down at her pile of messy,stained clothing and right in the centre was her bow and arrow. She picked it up and decided to do one last thing before leaving.

She pulled on her plaid checkered red shirt and put on some black converse before tiptoeing out of her room and down the stairs,careful to dodge Maudie.

She scampered out of the castle and walked over to the stables where Fergus was held. She hugged Fergus and lightly kissed him on the nose.

''Oh,Fergus,I'll miss ye,alo',but hey,lets me and ye go for one last ride around the forest,for two minutes,before the Queen gets mad'',she hopped onto her black and white horse and off they went riding into the forest.

Merida would miss the cool breeze that hit her face everytime she went on a ride around with Fergus,she would miss seeing new things everyday,she would miss the feeling of...being free,Merida sniffled and hugged Fergus. She brought out an arrow and took careful aim before letting it fly into some trees.

She hopped off of Fergus and went over to a nearby tree,with the arrow she struck into the tree she brought it out and carved her name into it.

_Be Brave-Merida_

She stuck the arrow back in,just above what she carved and hopped back onto Fergus,with a minute to spare. She quickly hopped off of Fergus and gave him a quick kiss.

''I love ye Fergus,your like...ma best friend,never forget tha''',a tear fell from her eye and Fergus leaned into her,a tear shining in his. She wiped her tear away and ran back into the castle and into her room.

''Oh dear'',she looked at her luggage and with one last glance at her hand she stuffed her bow and arrow into her luggage and zipped it up .Just at that moment,her mother came in.

''Ah,glad to see ya ready'',her mother's smile faded. ''Just one bag?''

Merida nodded,inaudible.

''Alright,have ya said goodbye to Fergus,your Da,the wee ones?''

Merida nodded,which wasn't a total lie,she sort of did over dinner last night.

''Have ya-oh Merida stop slouching,I hear they're very strict and Merida stop-

''Mum!All you care about is wha you want!You never care about wha I want!Your always telling me what to do and what not to do!''

''I'm doing what's best for you-''

''No,your not!''

''Enough,an we'll speak no more of this,now downstairs and we'll be off then'',Queen Elinor narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips,exhaling slowly.

Merida bit the inside of her lip and breathed heavily through her nostrils. She couldn't believe the unfairness of it all,how would she like it if she was packed away and sent off?

''Oh she'd love it'',Merida thought.

She picked up her luggage and stared back at her mother as her mother hitched up her dress and walked out of her room. Merida exhaled deeply and slouched lowly. She didn't care if the school rules strictly mentioned that no weaponry,that included her bow and arrow was not allowed. Merida hardly cared. She wouldn't leave the last thing that gave her a shred of happiness left behind aswell.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**

Thank you to the last person who reviewed!I really appreciate that,I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be coming either tomorrow or this weekend,thank you!

The wee ones are the triplets,sorry if this chapter was a bit short aswell,

Bye x,please leave a review telling me what you thought :)


	3. Jack,1 September

**Disclaimer:I do not own Disney or Dreamworks,all rights go to owners**

* * *

**DreamWorks Academy**

Jack,1 September

Jack lay sprawled on his snowflake embroidered bedding,his hands behind his head as he stared up at his blank ceiling. His thoughts were almost blank aswell. He tried to think about his situation,how he could get back up again and possibly deal with it,but...it was all blank,he couldn't think or it hurt his head a bit,making it swivel.

''Jack you in here?'',Pippa called as she came through the door and sat at the foot of Jack's bed,swinging her legs as she did.

She ran her hand through her short brown hair and chewed the inside of her lip. Jack's face was emotionless. She tilted her head to the side,causing strands of her chestnut-brown hair to fall into her eyes. She pursed her lips and reached a hand out,almost forgetting that Jack was still breathing,she lightly jabbed a finger at Jack's pale cheek and Jack's icy blue eyes snapped up and glared at her. Pippa quickly retracted her hand and she blushed furiously.

''Care to knock?'',Jack snapped,he scoffed and resumed to his stare off with the ceiling.

Pippa wrinkled her nose and raised her eyebrows.

''Sorry Jack'',Pippa looked down,her brown eyes unblinking. Jack sighed and finally glanced her way.

''I'm sorry,it's just,ugh I can't believe Moms doing this''

''Well,you did-''

''Don't remind me'',Jack said quietly,but Pippa broke out into a fit of giggles,and soon Jack did aswell,until they were both clutching their stomachs in laughter.

''Jack,Pippa,is that you?'',Jack's heart nearly stopped when he heard the light footsteps of his mother.

Pippa immediately stopped laughing and her smile dropped,replaced with a shocked expression. Pippa's eyes widened in fear,she lightly patted Jack on his arm to alert him.

''Hurry Jack,get dressed!'',Pippa half whispered. She sprang from his bed and scampered into her own room.

Jack stretched and bent down to zip up his luggage and stared at the cane that lay on his floor. Should he...he decided. He picked it up swiftly and stuffed it into is luggage.

A couple of weeks ago Jack had walked around the woods for a bit and came across the staff,it was so strange though,he could've kept walking,but the thing intrigued him,it was like a connection,like Thor with his hammer,it was almost magnetic,and not a few minutes later he realised its magical properties. He first intended to use it for a prank. Nobody knew about it...except for him.

Jack pulled on some white sneakers and picked up his luggage. Ms Overland looked round the door. And nodded.

''In the car'',she ordered and swiftly turned round.

Jack sighed once he heard the pitter patter of his mother's feet as she walked down the staircase. Jack walked out of his room,trailing after his mother. Pippa stood outside of her brown bedroom door.

''Bye Jack'',Pippa sniffled. Jack smiled. He bent down and hugged his little sister.

''See ya kiddo'',he ruffled her hair and went after his mother. He loaded the boot with his paraphernalia and hopped into the passenger seat. His mother started the car as Jack's hand supported his head,

''Why're you doing this to me?'',he asked,his voice almost sounding a little bit tedious.

Ms Overland breathed deeply. ''If your not going to listen to me,then maybe this will straighten you out''

''But-''

''No...buts,three times you've been expelled Jack,three and all from different schools,don't you think I get tired of being called to the office from work all because of you,every week,it's your son did this and your son has done that,I mean,no other parents are called because of their wayward sons!''

Jack gazed out of the window,watching the trees,leaves,the sky,houses and cars blur past,all of their colours mixing like paint.

The first time he got called to the office was for dying his hair. Ms Overland looked at her son's hair and nearly got the giggles,hardly taking white hair as an offence,but for the first part,Jack had tried to explain that he was 'albino',the principal had asked why his eyes were blue...contacts were a suitable answer,no one bought the story though. His mother only stopped laughing when she had discovered that the hair dye was permanent.

His second expulsion was for wandering out of the school in school hours and defying the teacher numerous times because it ws a 'snow day',and his third expulsion...Jack actually regretted. When he got his cane he hid it in school bag,he thought of the endless amount of fun he would have,but something happened,something out of the ordinary. When Jack brought it out of his school bag,a stream of ice shot out of the end and hit a student,from the arm down,and that particular student suffered from a case of frostbite and had to undergo an operation. Nobody knew how it happened,Jack only knew. And he was called to the office,as the one and only suspect,though Jack had tried to explain that there was no proof,nobody cared,He remembered the conversation.

* * *

_''But there's no proof!''',Jack cried,thinking he had made a legible point._

_''You know what this is?The boy who cried wolf,if you hadn't have been such a troublemaker over the course of your school years,we might've actually believed you!'',the principal was purple with rage,foaming at the mouth. Jack looked toward his mother pleadingly,his blue eyes bored into hers,begging her,but she dismissed him,her hazel eyes narrowed and he knew that his mother had no doubt that it was him,hurt evident in her eyes. He hung his head low,knowing that he had broken yet another promise he had made. He felt so bad,and he still did whenever he looked at his mother's tired face,he cared,despite his 'care-free' attitude.  
_

* * *

''Well,this will be one hell of a school year'',Jack mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Author's note:Hello guys!Sorry for the really late update,but the summer holidays have rolled in so now I have alot more time on my hands to start updating my stories!Woo hoo!Anyways,like I said,disney characters might be crash landing into the story,you'll just have to wait and see :) anyway the next update will be coming soon. Bye x**

**(c)opyright Pandora'sEye**


End file.
